


Auld Lang Syne

by Ninjapirate101



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, NCIS Drabble Community, Non-graphic character death, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101
Summary: After all these years, it's time to say goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Livejournal's NCIS Drabble community found here: http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/
> 
> Prompt: #498 "Moving On"

Title: Auld Lang Syne

Characters: Ducky Mallard, Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Prompt/Challenge: #498 "Moving On"

Rating: T

Word Count: 500

Warning/Spoilers/Disclaimer: Warning/Spoilers/Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

Summary: After all these years it's time to say goodbye.

* * *

 

**Auld Lang Syne**

There wasn’t a dry eye in the grassy field as the casket was slowly revealed. A slight breeze cocooned around the grievers carrying the aroma of the flowers surrounding the service. The music of bagpipes filled their ears as the funeral progressed and a silver haired man with burning blue eyes stepped out of the crowd and up to the podium and a hushed silence spread.

“We are all here to celebrate and grieve over a wonderful man and an amazing friend. He was always there to lend a helping hand, whether it was patching up DiNozzo’s scrapes to being a wonderful Grandfather to Victoria or even giving me a kick in the as…butt when I needed it. Ducky was there. He always had a story, a piece of his soul and wisdom, to tell and pass on.” The man who stood tall and straight showing off his Marine Core training, changed his words as he saw the small 5-year-old girl crying in the arms of her father. 

“He once told me that, he was surrounded by death, but he was also surrounded by life. Everyone who knew him loved him whole heartedly. He was one of my best friends. My life had changed for the better once I met one, Donald "Ducky" Mallard. With Ducky, everything fell into place. Some may say he was quirky, but well who isn’t.” At this Gibbs looked over the crowd, seeing his team and people he could picture from stories told over the years. There were many different types of people, from their team, older military veterans, doctors, scholars, kids and even foreigners from different countries. All these people brought together to honor the one man they all looked up to and loved.  The Scotsman really brought people together from all walks of life, even though his business was death.

“As Ducky once said ‘I am alive. And until I am embalmed and buried there will be stories to tell. And I look forward to telling them.’ We too should heed his advice and tell our own stories, by spending time with a loved one, or getting out and exploring something new. He was always full of life; as should we! Ducky has moved on to be with his wonderfully eccentric mother and so we must too, move on. It will be hard, and it may take what seems like forever, but he will always be in our hearts and memories. I now invite you all to come up and say your last goodbyes and to share your own stories.”

Gibbs stepped over to the casket, placing a bright yellow rose, and walking back to stand by his team. The bagpipes once again filled the air as grievers spoke to Ducky, voices rough from crying.

Gibbs held Victoria as Jimmy went to speak about his father figure and their time together. Victoria squirmed and started to cry in Gibbs’s arms.  

The child’s soft words pulled at Gibbs heart as he listened, “Goodbye Grandducky.”     


End file.
